


We are Free, Anna

by EdelgardMengsberg



Category: Anna und Elisabeth (1933)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdelgardMengsberg/pseuds/EdelgardMengsberg
Summary: Anna und Elisabeth, 1933 alternative happy ending.Weare free, Anna.
Relationships: Elisabeth/Anna
Kudos: 1





	We are Free, Anna

How a person who took her own life can be happy? Elisabeth gave up on her hopes and wishes. Testa had no will to live. This was the reason why Anna failed to save him, but she also didn't feel anything for the man; although she tried her best. Elisabeth is different.  
Anna couldn't feel straight—double meaning intended—and she was unable to look reality in the eyes.  
Elisabeth and Anna had connection. How else to explain that Anna felt something was wrong right before Elisabeth had fallen down the cliff?  
Anna's younger brother is part of her family. She loved him and wanted him to be safe and sound. She couldn't bear to lose him. Elisabeth isn't really Anna's family, but . . .  
Nevertheless, she was there, right at the side of Elisabeth's bed, asking high powers to help the woman.  
"Elisabeth isn't free. She cannot give up on her life. Please, she needed me in the past, and now I need her very much. I can't be free without my Elisabeth. Please."  
The woman was feeling strength was returning to her little by little.  
"Anna, why are you doing this? Life is nothing for me any more. I don't want to live, but you have years ahead.  
Anna put right hand over Elisabeth's and felt warmth which surprised her. Another miracle. The most important one. The young woman could barely breathe.  
"I can't let you go. You needed me back then when you couldn't walk, but now I need you. I don't think you can understand how much."  
"I thought I was wrong when I saw you with Martin. For you, everything was almost how it used to be. There was no place for me in your life."  
"I needed him to save me from being the healer of people around the world. In exchange for this, I promised to never leave him."  
After a while, Elisabeth moved aside. Anna was looking at her intently.  
"Please. Anna . . ."  
Their connection made unsaid words to be very well understood.  
It took very little time for Anna to lie down to cuddle with Elisabeth.  
"I was certainly wrong about ending my life. I need you too, Anna." The kiss was more than words could explain. The delivery was instant, and it was from both senders at the same time.  
_"We_ are free, Anna."


End file.
